World's End
by Panda Namine
Summary: (Repost from BlackPearlNamine) After all the fiasco from the World Championships, everyone is finally put at rest. All except for Zeo and the rest of Team Dungeon, for they get trusted into a race against time! I do not own Beyblade. (Collab with The-Silver-Butterfly1500)
1. Part I

My nightmare started like this.

The ground was shaking before me, I looked around, wondering what was going on. I didn't have much time to think though. Because not long after, I got hit with a wave of fire. I saw Toby, but he wasn't the same Toby that I knew. He had an evil glint in his eyes, which matched his malicious smirk and vicious cackling.

Next thing I know, I'm in my bed, alive, and not burned. However, my knuckles were white, and I was panting and sweaty. I looked at the clock and saw it was only eight o'clock in the morning. I just need some fresh air, I thought, it would help me relax.

I changed out of my pajamas, fixed my hair, and head out to Dungeon Gym, the place with the most memories for me. I always trained here with my friends, and we pledged to become number one. Obviously, we worked hard at it ever since.

"Zeo!" I heard Diva and Masamune call out.

I waved to them and said, "Hey guys! Do you know where Toby is?"

Tapping her foot, Diva just said, "No I haven't, unfortunately. I looked everywhere! Even in his own house! Oh my goodness, what if he got kidnapped by . . ." Then she started rambling and freaking out.

"Diva, cut it out! He's not dead or anything weird like that." I said. This was the only way to calm her down.

Diva was a Korean girl with brown hair and eyes. Her real name is Krystal. However, everyone calls her Diva because of her over-the-top personality. The name fits her like a tight leather glove in my opinion.

"But this is really weird!" Masamune exclaimed. "Not only that, the others aren't even here!"

This is where it started getting a bit . . . creepy. I mean, we were the only ones here and not even Coach Steel is around. It could probably be a virus, but if it was, the people on the news would say something about it earlier. I felt myself slowly grow lightheaded, and the feeling increased within each passing second.

I heard a woman say something that kinda brought chills up my spine. _"You only have six days left . . . make your time." _ I grabbed my head in pain. Who said that? And why does my head hurt all of a sudden?

"Zeo, are you okay?" I heard Masamune say before I blacked out.


	2. My Best Friend is a Villian

When I wake up, instead of being on the ground, I'm in a nicely decorated hotel room. I see Masamune sleeping in another one, snoring and mumbling stuff about burgers. But Diva was curled up against my side, cocooned into my body, with her cheeks pressing against mine. I felt myself most likely blush. But who wouldn't be blushing when one of your best friends who's a girl was sleeping in the same bed as you?

"Goody! Finally someone's up! Even my Virgo is sleeping, ugh, how boring!" A girl said. Her voice was unfamiliar, but reminded me of a super bubbly girl, she had pink hair styled in two buns on both sides of her head with pigtails coming down from them, and huge, deer-like eyes. She was apparently the person who owned this place, or so I thought.

"Um, where are we?" I asked.

She turned her attention back to me and said, "Oh, uh...Zeo, was it? I dunno, but to answer you're question, you're in my hotel room!"

Hold on. Did she just say my name? I haven't even met her, and she already knows my name. Maybe it's because I might be famous because of the World Championships. Or something like that.

She then said something else, "Aww! You two look cute sleeping together!". I could've sworn my face was on fire. Because that was beyond embarrasing. I can just imagine Masamune's reaction when he sees this.

Speak of the devil, Masamune woke up in a heartbeat. "Who?! What?! Where?! How?! When?!" He said while he turned his head right to left.

The pink-haired girl laughed, then said, "Two down, one to go!". She then shook Diva awake, which took no less than a second. Diva's face turned bright pink when she saw how close she was to me, and let go.

"Where am I?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

The girl then said "My hotel room!".

"Oh, hey Meili."

Wait, Diva knows the weird girl that technically kidnapped us yet saved our lives? Odd. She then spoke again,"Hi Diva! Sorry for not introducing myself, as she said, I'm Meili! Sorry for my partner Nature Virgo for giving you that dizzy spell and that weird dream."

Weird dream? Dizzy spell?

"Hold on, how did you know that I had a weird dream about Evil Toby, Meili?!" Diva asked looking at Meili like she had three eyes.

"Yeah Meili, how did you know I had a weird dream?!" Masamune shouted with just as much shock.

"Well, it wasn't really a dream. I was more like showing you the future. At least, the future of the universe if we don't find them."

Am I dreaming again? I thought, because I could've sworn that she said she showed me the future of the universe if we don't find whoever "they" are. But either way, we were frozen in shock.

This cannot be real.


	3. Death's Bells

That time, when Toby was Faust, and I saw the power of the Spiral Force. I felt like my heart stopped beating right then and there, and that all the air has escaped from my lungs. I felt like a fish out of the water. I felt paralyzed.

That feeling came back to me because of what the eccentric yet energetic girl said.

"W-what do you mean?" Diva stammered.

"Well, I used my Virgo's abilities to send you guys the future if we don't save the world." Meili said calmly.

"B-but . . . how are we supposed to do that?" Masamune asked, shaking. "H-how are we supposed to believe you? And how are we supposed to save the world?"

Her eyes started to glow green. "Well . . . I guess I'll have to show you." She said. Then yet again, I blacked out.

Oh god, another visual message or something like that? I thought miserably as I saw Toby. His eyes got caught by something in the distance. He ran over to find a ring with an ominous dark purple gem. Shrugging, he picked it up, and just went off. Most likely to search for the owner of the odd ring. But in a matter of seconds, his usually friendly face changed dramatically. His eyes were now cold and menacing and his lips formed into a malicious smirk.

I woke up panting and sweaty, like I did this morning.

"What did you do?!" I asked.

"Show you the past. I can show people events in time as long as they do with people close to them. I can't show them who their future spouses can be, or anything like that. They have to be currently close to them in order to work." Meili stated. This really freaked me out. Weird dream - oh, sorry, visual message -,me and my friends are in this girl's house, then, another visual message, and then we find that this girl can show us visions of the past or future. This is one odd day.

"Okay . . . that answered my first question." Masamune said. "But what about question number two?"

"Well, in order to save the world. We need to find them. They are the Two who can pause the Sun and the Moon from falling in order for you three to set Toby free from the spirit's control."

"But who can they be?" Diva asked. "It could be anyone."

"Well, there's only one way to find out! Let's start looking!" Meili exclaimed, beaming. "Follow me!"

Hesitantly, we followed. But when we head out the door, we saw Toby beating up two girls. One with wavy blue-black hair and gold eyes. One who also had gold eyes but her gold hair was in a long curly side ponytail. His sadistic laughter was already trying to find it's way into my brain, that's how scary it was.

"Well . . . it looks like we already found Toby." Diva said. "Let the race against time . . . begin."


	4. Celeste and Isabella

_No. It can't be him. It just can't. _I thought stubbornly. _It couldn't be!_

The two girls were trying to fight them off, but nothing was working. Their beys couldn't do a thing against his. They even look like they were in physical pain!

"You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" Toby said, his voice sounding much more cold and emotionless.

That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I launched Screw Fox yelling "Stop this now!".

Diva and Masamune seemed ticked off as well. They yelled "Toby!" and launched Chaos Octavia and Blitz Striker respectively.

Meili launched a pink and green bey shouting, "Hold it!"

All four of our beys hit Spiral Lyre, which was glowing an eerie purple, with a ton of force. Toby smirked and sent all of our beys flying along with us. Octavia, Striker, Fox, and Virgo were on the ground, motionless, while we collided with the wall. I don't know about the others, but I think I nearly broke my back.

"Hmph, you guys are pathetic." I saw him say with a scowl.

"You take that back!" Diva yelled. Lyre shot a dark blast that made her collide with the wall again.

"First of all, bitch." He said. Then, he walked over to her, lifting her chin. "You don't tell me what to do. Otherwise, it would be the end of you, _Krystal_."

She growled and tried to kick him off of her like he was some guy that kidnaps princesses but when she almost got him, he already disappeared.

Meili, who's eyes was closed during the impact, finally opened her eyes up. She certainly has the most damage due to the fact that she took the longest to recover from the sting of the pain. "That . . . stupid . . . creep!"

"What's his deal?" Masamune growled. "I will never forgive him for taking our best friend!"

"Me neither!" Diva shouted. "In fact, how the heck does he even know my real name?!"

The blond girl, who I finally remembered was Isabella Russo from Team Excalibur, walked over to us. She then said, "Thank you so much for saving us." Then, she curtsied. "Celeste and I appreciate it very much."

The girl with the black hair, Celeste - who I assumed was her sister -, stayed cool and calm like she didn't get attacked not to long ago. She had a stoic, straight face, yet her eyes showed that she appreciated the help as well. She was a few centimeters tall for her age, which I assumed was fourteen or fifteen, and her pale skin would make you think she might have been a vampire.

"But it's a Beybattle," Masamune began, "Aren't you _supposed _to fight back?"

"Masamune!" Diva exclaimed, kicking him in the shin. "Did you see them?! They looked like they were in pain!"

Masamune cringed and grabbed his shin in pain,"I know but-"

"I hate to interrupt, but let's go somewhere private to continue this conversation."

Well . . ." Meili began, eyeing them suspiciously for some reason. "Are you . . .? Never mind. Anyways, let's talk about this at my place."

We all nodded and followed her. Occasionally she glanced at them, and the way she did was odd. She looked at them like she was already picking flowers . . . for their graves. But why is that?

Meili then pulled me aside saying, "Zeo . . . can I talk to you?"


End file.
